


Friends

by Ustuura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ustuura/pseuds/Ustuura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the mouths of babes, maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Victoire says, “Teddy, the princess is not going to marry the prince this time.”

“The princess always marries the prince,” Teddy says, confused. 

He knows because they play Princess and Prince almost every week, in the garden at the Burrow. On their fifth round of the game today and the Princess always marries the Prince, under the Flutterby Bush after they outrun the bad guys. 

“Usually,” she agrees, with leaves in her white-blond hair, “but we’re changing it in the game. Let’s pr’tend that there was no wedding this time. Okay?”

“Okay,” says Teddy, amicably. “But what can they be if they aren't husband and wife?” he wonders, as the sound of the grown-ups laughing comes from around the corner.

“They can be friends,” she says, squatting to pick up a stone from the dirt. “Just because the princess is a girl and the prince is a boy doesn't mean they have to get married.”

“I know,” he nods, since he’s older and he knows everything and more that Victoire does. He knows now, at least. 

She holds out her stone and he takes it, squinting critically. It’s light brown like a pebble and there’s a fissure in the side where he can see reflective pink. He approves. 

“It’s the magic jewel,” Victoire says. “We have to bring it to the Queen so she can put it in her potion. You keep it in your pocket.”

He nods again, and that’s that. 

Later Grandma Molly does a spell that makes the stone sparkle, and Teddy gets in trouble for almost feeding it to baby James. 

*


End file.
